Outright Banditry!
Stages *Start the quest: **Dialog option Annika - She's tending to an injured horse until that option is chosen. **Finding Aguaar's body *Stages: **Find Aguaar's journal, it'll mention Alguidar **Deliver it to Alguidar **Alguidar will ask the player to talk with Daikanos **Daikanos is already aware of the bandit problems. There's an injured mercenary in Nuramon's house and a bandit in jail. He needs the location of their hideout but the bandit isn't speaking and Roland is unconscious. **The player has two choices to get its location: ***Go to the jail and interrogate Rolaf'' (this is the harder option since it sounds more fun)'' ****If the player passes a really hard persuasion check, he'll get the information he needs ****If he can't, he can pick the lock of the cell and beat him up until he speaks. *****This is sort of a mini-game. Rolaf is restrained but the challenge is to bring his health to a short sliver, between death and a small quantity (10%?) where he'll talk. This will be harder with the player's most damaging weapons and spells, requiring some thinking from the player. If Rolaf dies, the player can still complete the quest without reloading by going the alternative route (below) ***Help with Roland's recovery so he can reveal the hideout's location. ****Nuramon is healing Roland and he needs an ingredient *****The player can get that ingredient and deliver it to him *****The player can bypass the chore with a dialog option if he's an expert alchemist **Talk with Daikanos with the latest findings **If the player accepts helping further, Daikanos will follow the player to the cave to make the arrest. **After defeating Wolfgar in the cave, the player can either kill him or let Daikanos arrest him. ***Rewards for the arrest should be higher because killing him might appeal to most. I'm thinking just a straight up gold reward from Daikanos or even having Wolfgar revealing the location of a special item that he hid before being caught. Wolfgar could tell the player to come and see him in jail and make the revelation there. Dialogs These are preliminary dialog lines to show the flow of the quest. Roughly the first half is already in the mod. I might simplify some parts as I go along. Formating: ''OOC / '''Player' / Annika A horse appears to be dead at Annika's feet, in the main road. '' '''What happened to your horse?' It's not my horse. I just caught it running into town with an arrow in its back. Who would do such a thing? : I would. : What? Why?! :: They're delicious! We should be eating them, not riding them. :: or :: I don't trust horses, I think they're on to something. :: ... Did you shoot an arrow at this horse? ::: Yes. ::: (Runs as if she was a victim of assault) ::: No, I'm not hungry. / No, not that one. ::: (Silence) : Did you see where it came from? : East, from the road to Riften. If you go that way, keep your eyes open for bandits. --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Alguidar Player finds Aguaar's journal. Alguidar? I found this journal on a dead body. It mentions your name. A journal? What does it have to do with... Oh... Aguaar... I just saw him moments ago. He was going back to Riften. An honest man. No enemies. And so young... But why? Quick! You must talk with the town guard! Daikanos is the Captain. Tell him about these bandits! Tell him that the farm is in danger! They won't get me too! Alguidar wields his axe and starts patrolling the farm. --- OOC / Player / Daikanos There was a murder on the road to Riften, close to the farm! Stinking rats! They're getting bolder at each passing second. If I knew where they were hiding, I'd crush them with my bare hands! We caught one of them already. He's in jail, but he's not talking. There's also this mercenary that survived an attack, but he's unconscious now. Nuramon is patching him up. Anyway, if you find more information, tell me immediately! --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Rolaf Rolaf is in jail, restrained with shackles to a side wall (the same animation as that quest, where you save a stormcloak from the Thalmor). The player can talk with him through the jail bars. Are you Rolaf, the bandit? (coughs) Bandit? No! I'm a hunter-gatherer of sorts... I don't have time for games. Where's your hideout? or I see. And where do you store what you "gather"? And you thought you'd just ask, huh? (laughter) Wolfgar would cut my tongue out and make me swallow it, if I talked. I'll tell you the same I told the others before you. None of your god damn business. : (Speech) I'm not one of them... and I have a lockpick right here... (very hard) : (Success) You sure don't sound like a guard... : Ah... Screw it. We were hiding in a cave, near Dead Man's Fist, but they might have moved by now. : Now le me out!. : (Failure) You think I'd fall for that? : Go back to the elf and tell the bastard to send guards with better costumes! Maybe I should go in there and make you talk. Maybe you should... (defiant tone) Player lockpicks the cell door and walks in, he may attack Rolaf at will. There's no one around and Rolaf is restrained to a wall with shackles. The idea is to make a small mini-game from this sequence where the challenge is getting his health to the last 10% sliver without killing him. If the player kills Rolaf (during or after interrogation), there might be consequences in the future (more below). '' ''(100% health) '' '(contained laughter)' ''(Over 50% health) '' '(angry tone) Is that it? I'll never talk, you rotten skeever!' ''(Over 10% health) '' '(angry, heavy breathing) Pray that I'm never freed, you fool! I will kill you for this.' : '(Speech - Average Dif) This is your last chance! I just need a few words and I'll be on my way.' : '(success) Alright, alright. Damn it... they're not worth this! ' : '''Dead Man's Fist. That's where they are. There, you got what you wanted.' : (failure) You'll have to kill me. Wolfgar is sick in the head. He'd do much worse to me than you'd ever imagine. (Under 10% health) (heavy breathing and groining) Stop. I... beg of you. I can't... breathe. A cave in... Dead Man's Fist. That's... where it is. No more... please. (coughs) Upon success There. Not so hard, was it? (silence - end of the conversation) Good, now it's time to kill you. What? But... we had a deal! Why? --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Nuramon Roland is unconscious over a dining table. Nuramon is running between 4 points in the house, speaking to himself with the following dialog. Near Roland: Wound cauterized. Arrow tip removed. Near the bookshelf: Where is it? Where is it? 5th Era Alchemy... Nimroot Cake Recipes... Potions for Dummies...Aha! Here it is! As I thought... juniper berries! Near Roland again: Still no signs of infection but breath rate unstable. He's fading. It might have been too much for him. Near a chest: By Y'ffre! I could swear I had spare berries! If Sargon's been eating them, I'll... From the 4th point, he goes back to the 1st. He repeats until Roland wakes up. '' ''If talked to, he'll stop with this dialog: '' '''I'm quite busy! Try to stay out of the way!' What happened to him? Wounded by bandits. Almost died. Now please, save your inquires for later, yes? I need information from him. Is there anything I can do to help? Juniper berries! I can't find them! Bring me some. Quickly! Maybe the general store has some. It's in the main street. : (Expert Alchemist) I believe you could replace them by mixing garlic powder in honey, and heating it up until... : Oh! That's right! How could I forget that? : Give me a second. (Starts scene where Roland wakes up) I got the berries for you! Excellent! Give me a second. (Starts scene where Roland wakes up) --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Nuramon / Roland This should serve as a catalyst for the reactants flowing in his body, increasing the reaction rate and recovery by a ratio of... Roland wakes up. (groaning) Where am I? The location is Valton. More specifically, my house. I'm Nuramon, at your service. I saved you from certain death. You were severely wounded by an arrow. The price of the procedure is... You two can talk later. All I need to know is where you were attacked. Attacked?! I... Oh, that's right. I camped for the night and these... bandits, they came out of nowhere and attacked me. : Where? : Uh... this headache... I think... yes, Dead Man's Fist. I think that was where I camped. : Take your time. Tell me what happened. : Arrows started flying... I grabbed what I could and dived for cover. Got my sword out, but then an arrow hit me. : It was hopeless, so I dropped everything and I ran... there was a pond there... yes! That's right! Dead Man's Fist! That's where it happened. Ah! I see we're all done here. So, as I was saying, the price is... Oh... my head... I can't think straight... need some rest... Err... we'll talk later... --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Daikanos I have the location of the bandits' hideout. It's near Dead Man's Fist. Good! I'll reward you later. We can't waste any time! There are only two kinds of bandits. Those that run, and dead ones. I have to catch these before they run. You've proven that you can get things done. If you help with the arrest, I can make it worth your while. : I'll think about it. : Think fast. I'm leaving soon. : I'll help. : Remember, I want their leader alive, if possible. : I've done enough. I want my payment. : Hmph. Fine. Here. --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Daikanos The player follows Daikanos. As they reach the location, the following scene will play: There's the merc's campfire. Look! Up there! It looks like a cave between the rocks. It must be their hideout. No wonder he was attacked. The fool made camp right under their noses. Yes, this must be it! Turns to the player. Ready yourself, if they're still in there, this is going to get messy. After Wolfgar is defeated, he won't die. He'll enter bleedout and assume a wounded pose until the quest is over. Daikanos turns to the player. He's not going anywhere now. I'm going back to get my men to clear this place and complete the arrest. Meet me back when I'm in the barracks, so we can talk business. Your assistance will be well rewarded, stranger. : Got it. : (leaves) : I want my reward now. : Do I look like I'm carrying bags of gold with me?! Valton's reward funds are safely stored in the barracks. You'll want to meet me there if you want to get paid. --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Wolfgar Why did you do all this? Why?! What kind of a question is that? : There must have been great suffering in your life. : Suffering... I don't know the meaning anymore... : Sometimes I see it in their eyes, when they're begging me to stop. : I can't help but wonder how that must feel like. ::: Do you remember your childhood? ::: (chuckles) ::: See these scars? A man's scars are the marks of a great warrior, aren't they? ::: Not these. A man that called me his son did all this to me. He said it would make me stronger... and it did. ::::: It didn't make you stronger. It poisoned your soul and you've become numb to it. ::::: Are you trying to fix me? (laughter) How precious. ::::: Know that I'm beyond repair, pup. I'd cut you for my amusement if I had the chance. You fought well. I can respect that. Respect? Ha!' I'd kill you and piss on your corpse if I had the chance!' So, savoring defeat down there? Why are you still here? :: It's always a joy to watch a bandit bleed. :: We're not that different, you and I. I can see the bloodlust in you. You're as much a killer as I am. :: But you must think you're different. You must think that you're doing it for the right reasons. :: I did that too... until I ran out of excuses. ''' :::: '''Might makes right, so I'm right. You're just a bug, begging to be squashed. :::: And you're just the Elf's dog! Obeying his every command! ''' :::: '''Kill me now, if you're so tough! :::: I only kill if I must. I'm nothing like you. :::: You keep telling yourself that, so you can sleep at night. I'm putting you out of your misery. It's about time someone does. You're going to jail. You won't harm any more innocents. Are you sure about that? I escaped many times before, and I harmed many more innocents each time. You think this time will be any different? Only killing me would prevent that, and I don't think you have what it takes to do that. --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Daikanos Daikanos on duty, in the barracks. '' '''I think you owe me a reward.' (if Wolfgar was arrested) Yes, excellent service. I could have done it all myself but you saved me some time. (if Wolfgar was killed) Why? I took care of the bandit problem in Valton, almost singlehandedly. You "took care of it"? In every problem, there's an opportunity, and you ruined it "single-handedly". What were you thinking? You killed MY prisoner! Is there no one reliable in this province?! I see your point, but it had to be done. / I can give you a new problem, right now. (choice purely for role-playing reasons, they have the same outcome) You're lucky I don't arrest you for murdering a prisoner. Consider that your reward. ''' '''Now get the out of here, I have work to do. --- OOC ''/ '''Player' / Alguidar This is not a quest's step. After the quest is completed, if the player happens to speak to Alguidar, he can see the consequences of his actions. Other characters could also have reactions to the outcome of this, and other quests. The bandit problem is taken care of. (if Wolfgar was killed) I heard you avenged Aguaar... I don't have much, I'm just a farmer... But here... take five of my apples. They're no ordinary apples, mind you. They're the best of all Tamriel! You're always welcome in my house, friend! (if Wolfgar wasn't killed) I heard, but he still lives. ''' '''He should be put down like a dog, not breathing the air from this land. Anyway, thank you. You're always welcome in my house, friend!